


I Found You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Heat, Omega Reader, Scenting, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When he meets you at a bar after a weird hunt, Sam feels calm immediately.  Does that instant connection mean something deeper than just comfort?





	1. Calm

Sam and Dean headed into the bar, eager to drink their hunt away for the rest of the night before crashing for the night and hopping in the car to head home in the morning.  While most of the time Sam didn’t feel like going out drinking with Dean anymore, especially now that they were getting older, tonight he felt differently.

He’d been wound up for the whole hunt, his body tense for whatever reason.  It didn’t help that the one survivor of the werewolf attack had been an Omega about to go into heat, and her scent was overwhelming to both of the Winchesters.

It was so intense that it had nearly made Sam sick just being in the same room with her.  Her scent rubbed him the wrong way, putting Sam on edge the entire time he was with her.  Dean on the other hand, hadn’t minded it so much – he wasn’t planning on pursuing the Omega, but her scent didn’t bother him like it did Sam.  The difference in effect on the brothers was a bit strange, but neither of them thought too much about it.

They ordered their drinks, grabbing a booth near the pool tables in the back of the bar.  It was a fairly busy evening being a Thursday night, and there were tons of people around.  The wafting smells of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas filled the air, mixtures of arousal, nervousness, or disgust drifting one way or another as they passed different groups of people.

Maybe coming to the bar wasn’t such a good idea for Sam with the way he was feeling, but he just needed to drink.

They were quickly three beers into the evening, Dean knowing that Sam wasn’t in a mood to sit and chat, so they kept things quiet.  Eventually Dean got up, starting a game of pool with some of the locals.  Sam watched from his seat, his body still buzzing with unease.

All of a sudden, a sweet aroma came to Sam’s end of the room, making him perk up.  It was the sweetest smell he’d ever come across, and he’d been with some pretty incredible Omegas when he was younger.

Unable to help himself, he stood, setting his beer down as he followed the scent.  There were so many people around that it was difficult to pinpoint where it was coming from, but Sam was determined.

The sweet scent had unwound his tight muscles, calming him instantly, and he needed more of it.

“Sam?” Dean called when he noticed his brother moving around the room, watching closely when Sam didn’t even take the time to acknowledge Dean.  

The scent was getting stronger, nearly making Sam dizzy, telling him he was getting close. Finally he approached a table, finding you sitting alone there.

Sam couldn’t even focus on your face he was so enticed by your scent, and he breathed you in deeply. Omega curiosity took over you and you took a deep breath as well.

You were just as overwhelmed with Sam’s Alpha musk as he was with your sweet Omega scent that you were glad you were sitting, otherwise you would have surely sunk to your knees with want.

Before either of you could say anything to one another, Dean was at Sam’s side, one hand firm on his shoulder.  “Sam,” Dean said with a command that you’d never heard between friendly Alphas. “You two need to get out of here, now.”

You looked past these two Alphas – Sam, the one who smelled so incredible, and this other one who seemed protective and safe – to see the rest of the bar watching your little corner of the room.  Your eyes widened, realizing that everyone there could smell the intensity going on between you and Sam.

Dean threw down some money, more than enough to cover your drink and theirs, before steering the two of you out of the bar.  

When you were outside you and Sam were able to calm slightly, the night breeze dissipating your scents more than they could be in the stuffy bar.  Unable to help yourself, you walked closer to Sam, nearly pressing yourself against him as you inhaled deeply.  He was incredibly tall, so your nose only came to the upper part of his chest, and you whined that you were unable to get to his neck where his scent would be strongest.

Sam was right there with you, though, as his arms wrapped around your waist and he picked you up, letting your nose nuzzle into his neck as he nuzzled yours.

Sam’s strong arms held you as your whole body calmed, every nerve focusing on Sam and Sam alone.  You didn’t understand what was happening, this need had never happened with other Alphas before, but you couldn’t resist bathing yourself in Sam’s Alpha scent.

After a few minutes or hours, who could be sure, a throat cleared behind you.  Sam lifted his head from your neck, slowly putting you back down on the ground but not releasing you from his arms.  

“As lovey-dovey and cute and gross this is, we really should get you two out of public,” the other Alpha suggested, a fond smile on his lips.  You nodded, looking up at Sam to see him agreeing as well.

The other Alpha approached you, hand held out to shake yours.  Sam growled next to you and pulled you closer, surprising all three of you. “Sorry…” Sam grumbled, before relaxing his hold on you so that you could shake the other Alpha’s hand.

“I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.  This is all very sudden, but it’s really great to meet you,” he said friendly, making you smile.  Brothers, that made sense.

“I’m Y/N,” you replied, looking up at Sam.  “It’s really great to meet you both as well.”

With one last smile, Dean led you to a car, Sam climbing in the backseat to sit with you.  You nuzzled into each other the entire drive to their hotel, covering each other with your combined scent and letting your heartbeats sync.

Sam’s unease was completely gone within five minutes of holding you in his arms, feeling an unwavering  _right_  with you.


	2. Best of Both Worlds

When Dean pulled up to their hotel, obviously a cheap place with the way the sign had three burnt out letters and chipping paint outside, he grabbed his bag quickly and went to the front office to get himself a separate room.

“I’m sure you two will have a lot of things to…ah… _talk_  about,” Dean said with a grin, sending you a last wink before he disappeared. You and Sam were left standing in the doorway of their room, staring at each other.

“So, Y/N,” Sam said, your name sounding like heaven coming from his lips.  You nodded, stepping a bit closer to Sam, your body calling to him.

“Sam,” you responded, your brain unable to come up with any other words besides his name.

Well, one other word was echoing over and over in your mind: “ _Alpha_.”

At that one word, Sam’s eyes darkened.  He had now finally figured out that his uneasiness from the past few days, the strangeness with that other Omega during their case, was caused by only one thing.  
He was going into rut.

Somehow his body knew that his Omega –  _you_  – were close, and therefore he’d been repelled by other Omegas.  Once he’d scented you in that bar, the hormonal imbalance and yearning for  _his_  Omega had been released, your presence calming him immediately.

Now that he heard you call him Alpha, though… Everything was right in the world and he could only think of one thing.

You could smell the arousal wafting off of Sam as he closed the distance between the two of you, slick beginning to pool between your legs in response.  When Sam’s large hands cupped your face, bringing you up to meet him for a kiss, you relaxed into his hold, grasping at his strong arms.  

You could tell just as well as Sam could – he wasn’t just any Alpha.  He was  _yours_.

The kiss wasn’t enough for Sam, he needed you closer, he needed you now.  His lips didn’t leave yours as he backed you up against one of the beds, the heat of his body burning you deliciously.  Without thinking, your hands moved to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his skin immediately.

Sam was on board with your idea, his hands moving to pull your shirt over your head.  The kiss broke long enough for every layer of clothing to fall to the floor until you were staring at the Adonis that was Sam, your Alpha.

How could you ever get so lucky to have an Alpha as beautifully carved as Sam?  His muscles were perfectly formed, skin soft but strong. And his cock – what a masterpiece. The second you laid eyes on his cock the slick began pouring from your pussy, your biology getting itself ready to take in every inch.

“Need you, Omega,” Sam grunted, his rut taking over him fully at this point.  You nodded, giving him one last (hopefully) sultry look before turning to climb on the bed and present.  Sam groaned at the sight of your folds and the wetness of slick sliding down your legs.  He trailed one hand slowly down your back until he slipped his fingers into your folds, coating them with your juices.

Sam couldn’t help himself, he raised his fingers to his lips for a taste.  You were spectacular, sweeter than any he’d had before.  He was sure that you were made just for him, and that thought had him diving face-first into your pussy.

Your back arched at the pleasure Sam’s tongue brought, the long muscle flicking your clit and diving into your opening, making you tingle all over.  He brought on your first orgasm quickly, slick covering his face as you moaned his name over and over.

“Please, Alpha…” you whined as you came down from your high, needing to feel him inside of you.  Sam pulled his face away from your body, licking his lips as he lined up his pulsing cock with your entrance.  His hands grabbed onto your hips, cockhead brushing your slick folds.

“Omega,” Sam acknowledged as he slid inside of you, your walls stretching to accommodate his length. He bottomed out quickly, holding himself still inside of you so that you could adjust to him.  He was bigger than anyone you could have imagined, but he was perfect for you.

You rocked back against him to let him know you were ready, fingers digging into the bedcovers as Sam pulled back, beginning to fuck into you like he needed.  

Sam was all Alpha at that point – his rut taking over his every thought and action, the desperation to fill you,  _his Omega_ , with his come the only goal.  His knot was already forming, getting bigger with every thrust.

“Omega, gonna knot you,” Sam grunted, his hands digging into your hips as he moved.  You whined in response, your body needing his just as badly.

“Knot me, Alpha, please,” you pleaded, making Sam move even quicker.  You felt his knot begin to catch at your opening before it finally slipped inside, provoking your second orgasm.

Your walls squeezing around him threw Sam over the edge, his knot keeping him inside of you as his come filled you up.  The sensation of his hot seed deep within you kept your orgasm going, your body trembling as you fell forward onto your elbows, unable to keep yourself raised any longer.  

Sam’s strong arms wrapped around your torso as his teeth gnashed at the air, the Alpha in Rut wanting to claim you but his rational side keeping himself from doing it just yet.  

When his orgasm ebbed, Sam carefully maneuvered the two of you so that your heads were on the pillows, spooning you from behind as his knot kept you tied together.  His long arms held you close, the desperation of rut pushed away for the present and letting you have a tender moment.

Sam kissed your shoulder and neck sweetly before you turned your head, catching his lips with yours. “Mmm, Alpha,” you hummed, making him smile.

“My beautiful Omega,” he murmured back, his fingers trailing through your hair gently as he kissed you again.  Another wave of come pulsed inside of you, making you gasp, but Sam merely took advantage of your gasp to explore your mouth with his tongue.

Sam’s kisses made you wonder if you’d died and gone to heaven, his sweetness perfectly balancing the intense sex god he had been moments before.  You were definitely going enjoy helping your Alpha through his rut, having the best of both worlds in Sam.


	3. Lost in Her

A week passed before you and Sam had calmed down enough to travel back to the bunker.  It wasn’t ever even a question for either of you whether or not you were going with him, and Dean didn’t argue either.  

The three of you made it to their secret bunker late in the night, Sam setting you up in his bedroom immediately.  You were exhausted, both physically from taking care of him during his rut and mentally from finding your Alpha and the fact that your life had just changed drastically.  You were asleep within seconds of Sam tucking you into his huge, comfy bed.

Sam headed to the library, finding his brother already there with two glasses of whiskey ready.  Sam took one and held it up in thanks, taking a hearty sip before he sat down and kicked his feet up on the table.

“So…” Dean started eloquently, making Sam’s eyebrows rise in amusement.  

“So,” Sam repeated, making Dean finish his thought.

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows on the table before him as he fiddled with his glass. “Y/N.  Your Omega.”

Sam took another sip, smacking his lips before he answered.  “Yeah.  She’s  _really_  mine, Dean.”

Dean looked into his glass, thinking about Sam’s words.  “How do ya know?”  The question wasn’t demanding or accusatory, just curious.  Dean couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes, and Sam would bet money that Dean was asking because he secretly yearned for his own Omega, too.

Sam wasn’t quite sure how to answer.  It was the ingrained feeling of  _calm_  that he had first felt upon scenting you, mixed with the insatiable desire you caused deep in his belly.  It was how perfectly you fit together, how you were just as desperate for him as he was for you.

“I just…know,” Sam answered lamely, making Dean kick at Sam’s chair.  “I know, I know.  It’s just… Dean it’s nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

Dean looked at Sam seriously, encouraging him to continue.

“She’s just, she’s made for me.  It was instantaneous – I mean, you were there, in that bar.  You knew just as well as I did that she was the one for me. She’s amazing; she’s smart and funny. She’s sexy as hell.  And she smells incredible…”

Sam took a deep breath in, being able to smell you even from rooms away.  He closed his eyes.  “It’s like being in the sweetest garden in the world.  Honeysuckle, jasmine, gardenias…a woodsy smell and warmth.  I could get lost in her, Dean.”

Sam opened his eyes to meet Dean’s, seeing the happiness on Dean’s face.

“Sammy, I’m so happy for you,” Dean said seriously, making Sam blush.  No matter how old they got, Sam would always be looking for Dean’s approval, looking to make Dean proud of him.  He could hear the pride in his brother’s voice as he talked now, deeply happy for Sam and the fact that he’d found his Omega, his mate.

“Thanks, De,” Sam replied, twirling the remainder of the whiskey in his glass before finishing it off. He threw his feet off the table, setting the glass down.  “See ya in the morning?”

Dean nodded before Sam got up, heading for his room.  Before he got out the door, though, he turned back.  “Hey Dean?”

Dean looked up, humming in response.

“We’ll find your Omega, I promise.”

A sad but hopeful look passed over Dean’s face before he nodded, turning to pour more whiskey into his glass.  Sam patted his hand on the doorframe before heading down the hall, your scent getting stronger by the second.  

When he finally stood in his doorway, he stopped for a minute.  You were laying on your side, snuggled up with one of Sam’s pillows. He smiled to himself at the way your hair was fanned out behind you, one of your legs above the covers to keep cool. You were wearing one of his shirts, which came down past your butt but left your legs exposed to him.

When Sam had gotten enough of an eyeful, he walked quietly into the room, stripping his clothes as he moved.  Although he was much too tired for sex, his body hummed at the knowledge that you were close, every part of him desperate for your touch.

Just in his boxers, Sam climbed into bed, spooning you from behind and wrapping his arm around your waist. You didn’t wake, merely shifting in your sleep to snuggle deeper into his embrace.

Sam dug his nose into your neck, your scent surrounding him as he fell into sleep with you, everything right in his world with his Omega in his arms.


	4. Something Different

The next morning, Sam woke to you still in his arms, peacefully sleeping.  He wasn’t sure for a minute why he woke up, as a glance at the clock showed him it was still early, but then your hips shifted and he realized.

Slick was gushing from between your legs, seeping through your underwear to cover Sam’s hips as well as your own.  Sam smiled – you must be dreaming about something awfully good to be so turned on.

He kissed your shoulder and neck, shimmying out of his soaked boxers before he snaked a hand down your body to press against your clit until you woke.  He didn’t have to wait long, as you gasped after just a few rubs of his fingers.

“Alpha…” you groaned, pressing your hips harder against his hardening cock.  Sam’s fingers sped up in response as he rutted into you, his cock sliding between your legs and getting trapped there, the slick coating him. The two of you moved together then, your legs forming a tight passage for Sam to fuck between.

“Omega, do you want…?” Sam let the question trail off as you shook your head minutely.  

“Kind of sore,” you replied, and Sam understood perfectly.  After you’d helped him through his rut, he was sure that your pussy needed a break.  “But,” you continued hesitantly, “maybe we can try something different?”

Sam waited to see what you were going to say or do, letting you remove your underwear before your hand travel down and back to take his cock in your fingers.  It was completely wet with slick at this point, and your hand rubbed the head along your folds gathering even more slick.  It was when you guided the head back to your asshole that Sam understood.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” Sam asked, using your name instead of your title to make sure you knew that he was asking you as his equal in that moment, not his Omega.

You nodded, pressing back to begin to catch him inside of your tight passage.  “I’m sure, Sam, please.”

Sam’s hand found your hip, holding you still as he pressed inside of you slowly.  The slick that was between your legs helped ease him inside of your ass, but it was still tight and slow going.  If he had known what you were going to suggest he would have fingered you open until you were ready, but he could tell that you just wanted to go for it.

Your body was relaxed in his arms, muscles allowing Sam entrance easier than if you were tense and nervous.  Sam figured that your body was still in its waking stage, the relaxation of sleepiness helping you open up for him.

After an excruciatingly slow push, Sam was fully inside of you.  He stilled there, partially trying to keep control of himself and partially giving you time to adjust.  He wasn’t sure if you’d ever had anal sex before – and the thought of you with someone else in this way made a flare of jealousy ignite in his chest before he pushed it away – but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt you, even with the slick that helped him slide home.

Sam was overwhelmed at the tightness that was surrounding him – it was so much tighter than your pussy that he’d been living in for the past week.  It was taking every amount of strength in his body not to just fuck you hard right there, taking what he wanted from you with Alpha strength.

“I’m alright, Sam, I won’t break,” you said quietly after a minute.  “Alpha, please.”

Your voice calling him Alpha again, begging for him to move without so many words, had Sam pulling away until just his cockhead was left inside of you.  He started a slow pace, your tight walls squeezing him in all the right ways.  The dripping slick made obscene squelching noises in the quiet room, but neither of you cared.  Sam held you from behind as he thrusted in and out of you, peppering your neck and shoulders with open mouth kisses.  Your hands were clutching the pillow as Sam controlled your pleasure, muffling moans into the fabric.  

When Sam knew he was close, his fingers resumed their massaging motions over your clit, wanting to bring you to orgasm before finishing himself.  It took nearly nothing before you were clenching around him, his name ringing in his ears as even more slick messed your upper legs. Sam pulled out then, taking himself in hand and stroking a few more times before coming on your lower back and ass. His knot receded as he came, not having Omega pussy to latch onto.

The two of you laid there for a moment until the stickiness began to dry.  “Come on, Omega,” Sam said gently, sitting up.  “Let’s go shower and get cleaned up.”

Sam lifted you from the bed into his arms and walked you to the bathroom, turning the shower on until it was the perfect temperature for you to step under.  The two of you washed each other tenderly, sharing kisses and murmurs of affection all the while.


	5. Mine

Life in the bunker fell into a routine.  You learned about what Sam and Dean did – saving people, hunting things; the family business – and while you were constantly worried about them both when they were gone, you found yourself understanding.  You got a new job in town at the small bookstore, something safe and normal that helped make some money as well as giving you some consistency.

Sam was incredible; he was everything you could ever want from an Alpha.  You still couldn’t wrap your mind around how lucky you were to have such an amazing Alpha, or how amazingly coincidental that you’d found him in that bar.  You found yourself wondering things like, What if you hadn’t gone out that night by yourself?  What if Sam hadn’t worked that case?  Would the two of you have ever met, if not for that one night?

Sam held you tenderly every night, showing you with his hands and lips and tongue how much he loved you.  He was the most attentive lover you’d ever known and you couldn’t get enough of him.

It was a couple months after you’d moved in that your first heat came.  Your heats came strongly 3-4 times a year, and this would be the first time in your life you would have an Alpha to help you through it.

When you felt the first signs, you immediately told Sam.  He was eager to get you everything you needed, besides his body, so that you wouldn’t want for anything during the few days you’d be staying home.

When you came home from work the last day before your break, Sam was waiting for you in the library. You could tell he had something to talk about based on the look on his face.

“Alpha?” you asked, resorting to his title to let him know you were open to whatever he had to say.

Sam stood and pulled you into his arms, scenting your neck.  “Heat’s nearly here, Omega,” Sam groaned, kissing your pulse point tenderly. “Want to talk about something first, before we go crazy.”

You nodded, letting Sam hold you for a few seconds more before you pulled away.  “What is it, Alpha?”

The darkness in Sam’s eyes let you know he was doing his best to keep from taking you there and then, the smell of your approaching heat surely messing with his senses already. “During this heat, Y/N,” Sam used your name so you knew he wasn’t pulling his authority on you.  “I want to claim you as mine, as my Omega.  But only if you want that, too.”

You raised a hand up to cup Sam’s face, amazed at the sweet, thoughtful Alpha you had before you. Many Alphas would just claim, without asking, essentially forcing the Omega to be theirs.  This Alpha, your Alpha, your Sam, wasn’t like those other Alphas.  He wanted you to be an equal, he wanted the decision to be yours as much as it is his.

“I want that too, Sam. I want to be yours, forever.”

A sigh of relief and excitement left Sam’s lips as his arms surrounded you, hugging you close and spinning you around.  You giggled at his schoolboy excitement, just as happy about the decision as he was.  

Soon enough, when this heat would be over, you and Sam would be forever joined.

Your heat lasted for nearly a week.  You’d never had a heat last so long before, and you weren’t sure why this one continued for so long, but you sure as hell didn’t mind.  You finally had an Alpha to work you through it, an amazingly attentive, incredibly attractive, fucking  _gorgeous_  Alpha who knotted you as much as you needed him to.

Sam waited to claim you until you were nearly gone in your heat, begging for him and his cock and his knot and his bite like your life depended on it.

Who knows, maybe your life  _did_  depend on it.

All you knew in your heat-riddled haze was that Sam, your Alpha, your soulmate, finally claimed you, knocking you out with the ecstasy the hormones induced.  When you came to afterward in Sam’s arms, he was still nuzzling your wound, making sure that you weren’t bleeding anymore.

“Alpha?” you asked, happiness seeping through your voice.

“My Omega,” he responded, his husky tones burning deep in your belly.  “My beautiful, wonderful, incredible Omega.   _Mine_.”

It was all you could do to keep the tears of happiness inside, your entire life feeling like it had fallen into place by the single act of Sam marking you as his.

When the two of you finally came out from the bedroom, walking into the library where Dean was sitting, his eyes shot up.

“You actually did it!” Dean exclaimed, jumping up with a grin on his face.  He headed over toward you, slapping Sam’s arm when your Alpha growled at him, reminiscent of the first night you’d met.

“Sammy, I’m not competing for your girl,” Dean scolded, his arms held out for a hug.  You launched into your new brother-in-law’s arms, part of the family in everything but name at this point.  “Welcome, sweetheart.  I’m so glad you’re all ours now.”

You felt tears pushing at your eyelids, Dean’s words meaning the world to you.  “Thanks, Dean,” you mumbled against his shirt before you pulled away.  His hands stayed on your shoulders, holding you still while he looked you up and down.

“You hungry?  Need anything?  Feel alright?”  His questions were coming at you 90 miles a minute, making you giggle.  You shook your head, your shirt sliding down your shoulder when he let go of you.  Dean’s eyes were drawn to the still fresh bite mark on your shoulder and he looked over to Sam.

“You better take care of this girl, Sammy,” Dean instructed, big brother voice in full swing.  Sam grinned, pulling you into his arms where you belonged.

“Always,” he agreed before kissing you soundly on the lips, completely ignoring the gagging sounds Dean made beside him.  

You were exactly where you were supposed to be, you just knew it.


End file.
